Enter the Heroic Age Vol 1 1
(Atlas' Story) (Black Widow's Story) | NextIssue = (Reptil's Story) (Atlas' Story) (Black Widow's Story) (Hawkeye & Mockingbird's Story) (Luke Cage's Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Bryan Hitch | CoverArtist2 = Karl Kesel | CoverArtist3 = Paul Mounts | Production1_1 = Dan Remollino | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Mike McKone | Inker1_1 = Mike McKone | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Quotation = When you do what Mockingbird and I do -- without powers -- you can't rely on super speed or flight as your weapons. Everything around you is there to help you hit the target. ...We are the weapons! | Speaker = Hawkeye | StoryTitle1 = Admissions | Synopsis1 = Reptil has been kidnapped by H.A.M.M.E.R. for the purpose of torturing him to the point that his entire body turns into a dinosaur. A H.A.M.M.E.R. agent marches in and orders the experiments to cease and has Reptil thrown in a cell. Suspicious, Reptil changes his ear structure to enable him to hear the discussion outside. He learns that Norman Osborn has been arrested and that Captain America has returned. The agent fears that he may go to jail for being involved in illegal activities and decides that the solution is to eliminate all evidence, including witnesses. He shoots the scientist who had been torturing Reptil and enters the cell to kill Humberto as well. Using every dinosaur body part available to him, Reptil escapes the agent and several guards only to come face-to-face with two large assault drones. Luckily, Hank Pym, who has arrived with Tigra and Justice, saves him and tells him that he's the future of the Avengers. | StoryTitle2 = Heroes for the Ages | Synopsis2 = In Waikiki, Hawaii, a "Sentinel" is running amok. A young boy named Akon presumes the commotion to be a volcano eruption, to which his mother says is not. She then asks him if he remembers the story she told him of when she was younger and a similar event happened on this very spot. In 1958, the Sentinel, composed of various flora/fauna cells, begins attacking people. Only the Agents of Atlas arrive to stop it. Though the Uranian and M-11 are unable to defeat it, Venus is able to affect it with her siren voice, enabling the Agents to destroy it. Analysis of the remains determines it to be of Kree origin, sent to Earth over 80,000 years ago. Unfortunately, the Sentinel's CPU burrows into the ground, promising that it will recompose its form in fifty-two years -- without biomatter -- and return to cleanse the island. The Agents promises that if the Sentinel returns, so will we. In the present, the Agents arrive to deal with the Sentinel. At the same time, 3-D Man is watching them on TV. | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Penciler2_2 = Giancarlo Caracuzzo | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_2 = Giancarlo Caracuzzo | Colourist2_1 = Elizabeth Breitweiser | Letterer2_1 = Ed Dukeshire | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | StoryTitle3 = Coppelia | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Kelly Sue DeConnick | Penciler3_1 = Jamie McKelvie | Inker3_1 = Jamie McKelvie | Colourist3_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer3_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor3_1 = Alejandro Arbona | StoryTitle4 = Big Trouble in Little Chinatown | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Jim McCann | Penciler4_1 = David Lopez | Inker4_1 = Álvaro López | Colourist4_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer4_1 = Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Bill Rosemann | StoryTitle5 = Top Dog | Synopsis5 = The Raft prison has been completely repurposed to house the increase flow of supervillains. Thanks to MACH-V and Fixer, a dampening field is set up against any superpowers; the guards has obscuring armor and shock tech that works only for them; and genetically engineered jellyfish with a deadly nerve toxin, placed half-a-mile around the island. All this is noted Ox, who tells this to his fellow villains. The guards then frog-march Osborn passed the various villains, to further dissociate all fear and respect the other villains have for him. The villains then hope outloud for a way out. Another guard marches up to them, stating that they either serve their time or join the Thunderbolts, to knock time off their sentence. The villains find the whole idea a joke, for the last group has been full of nothing but freaks, such as Nuke or the Ghost. The villain try ganging up on the guard, only to find out that he's Luke Cage. He defeats them and intimidates them into submission. He then announces to the courtyard that the government was initially planning on canceling the Thunderbolts program. At first, he was willing to agree with them. But then someone told him that if any one of them is willing to redeem themselves can make a difference. They are picking recruits out next month and if any villain wants to keep ending up in prison, don't show up. Cage then meets up with Captain Steve Rogers up in Thunderbolts Tower, who comments on how he went undercover as a guard. Cage admits that he just wanted to get a feel of the place and make the villains think twice about messing with the guards, which was a little bit immature. Rogers corrects; it is exactly the kind of thing he would do. He expresses hope for Cage taking leadership of the Thunderbolts. | Writer5_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler5_1 = Kevin Walker | Inker5_1 = Kevin Walker | Colourist5_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer5_1 = Albert Deschesne | Editor5_1 = Bill Rosemann | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * agents * unnamed doctor Other Characters: * Reptil's parents and grandfather Locations: * ** H.A.M.M.E.R. Base Kappa-Four Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tutu Wahini * Akoni Locations: * ** Waikiki Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lina Alekseeva * Voice Only * "The Dancer" Antagonists: * Sarkis Sakal Other Characters: * Gideon Beauparlant * Klara Beauparlant Locations: * ** State Kremlin Palace Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed criminals Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * Mockingbird's Motorcycle | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Nerve Toxin Jellyfish Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Heroes for the Ages" takes place during flashback sequences in Atlas #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15046 }}